User blog:Ezekielfan22/Amy Solwey (Law
'Amy Solwey '(Marlee Matlin) is the villainess of "Painless", episode 5.22 of Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate April 27, 2004). She was an in-vitro fertilization specialist suffering from Alport's syndrome, a rare gentic disease that left her deaf and eventually caused kidney disease that would eventually kill her if she didn't receive a transplant. Her disorder left Amy in constant pain and strugglin with suicidal thoughts. To cope, Amy started a blog documenting her struggles, and it was on her blog that a woman expressed a desire to kill herself. When Amy told her to get help and be happy she wasn't physically ill like her, the woman asked her who she was to judge whose suffering was worse. Amy took that to heart and began spreading the message that suicide was a person's choice and started a website called ''Catching the Train, where she instructed people on the best methods of suicide. Prior to the episode, Amy became close with depressed artist Christine Narritt, who frequented her site and asked for Amy to help her end her life. Amy agreed and went about doing so by going to Christine's apartment, placing a plastic bag over her head, and handcuffing her to her bed. Christine's attempt failed when her maids arrived and intervened, and the SVU squad mistook the scene for a rape. Once in the hospital, Christine contacted Amy again and Amy agreed to help her in another attempt, saying she would kill herself with her to make her feel more at ease. Amy managed to sneak into the hospital and give Christine a needle of insulin, which she used to successfully overdose. When Amy was discovered to be the founder of Catching the Train (the SVU squad having seen how Christine frequently visited the site), Amy at first denied involvement in Christine's death. But after her DNA was found on the needle of insulin Christine used to kill herself, she was arrested. Rather than take a plea, though, Amy decided to go to trial to bring attention to her cause. When Novak accused Amy of not caring about the people she aided, Amy snapped and yelled that she was helping people end their pain. In the end, the trial ended in a mistrial when the jury became hung, but Novak retried Amy with second-degree murder when her suicide pact was uncovered (since her failure to fulfil the pact constituted the charge). Amy was found guilty of the charge, and in turn, decided to kill herself by refusing her dialysis. When a kidney transplant was found for Amy and she refused to take it just to go to prison, Detective John Munch confronted Amy, opening up about his own father's suicide and getting Amy to reveal her guilt over Christine's death. Amy ultimately plead out and was given the transplant. Amy reappeared in episode 6.22, "Parts" (airdate May 17, 2005), as the SVU squad was investigating the organ black market after a murdered woman was donated to organ seller Russ Bianco. It was revealed that Amy had been released from prison early and that the kidney she received was rejected by her body, leaving her to wait for another donor as her disease became more severe. It was soon discovered that Amy was working with Bianco to find him buyers, one of which was James McGovern, whose son Kyle was suffering from polycystic kidney disease. Amy was eventually forced to give up the surgeon doing the illegal operations, Dr. Robert Swan, under the threat of being arrested and taken off the top of the transplant list. Not wanting Amy to be removed from the list, Munch tried to have Swan implant the kidney Kyle was going to have, but was stopped by Stabler and Novak. In the end, when another kidney became available for Amy, she instead allowed it to be transplanted into Kyle McGovern, saying he needed it more than her and that she was willing to face the chance that she could die waiting for another viable donation. Amy's fate was left unknown. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Fate: Inconclusive